Condensation is a main reason for liquid leakage of an atomizer in a traditional electronic cigarette during use. That is, the electronic cigarette produces smoke after atomizing liquid, and when smoke with a higher temperature passes through a smoke channel with a lower temperature, due to heat transfer, a part of the smoke is quickly cooled and condensed into liquid on an inner wall of the smoke channel before flowing out of the smoke channel. The liquid adheres to the inner wall of the smoke channel and automatically flows down along the inner wall of the smoke channel under the force of gravity, thereby resulting in the liquid leakage.